Transformers: Hostage
by ninisa
Summary: Once a guardian and protector of Earth, Bumblebee has grown to hate the human race and blame them for the imprisonment of the Autobots as well as himself. However, after the kidnapping of a young girl brings her to become hostage with him, will she be able to change his mind before the Decepticons take over her world once more?
1. Intro: Part 1

**A/n: Bonjour! This is my very first FanFiction in Transformers and well, I hope you guys like it! It's an AU of the Transformers Bay movies, so I created it on my own and it is taken place 5 years after the battle of Chicago. I made this a Bumblebee/OC story because well, why not? He's my favorite Transformer and I thought this was a fresh idea!**

 **FYI: We are going to pretend Cade and his whole family doesn't really exist AS OF NOW.**

 **Enough of my rambling, I present Intro One!**

* * *

Intro Part One: Remember the Battle of Chicago

"Taiga!"

Taiga snapped out of her thoughts as she heard her friend, Justin, call her name.

"What- huh? I'm here!" She shook her head, slamming her hands onto the table in front of her. Justin and her best friend, Liv, eyes her skeptically. "What? Do I got somethin' in my teeth?"

Liv shook her head, "No, but you _have_ been spacing out a lot lately."

Justin nodded his head in agreement. Taiga being her oblivious self shook her head and frowned, "I'm a college student. Sometimes it's a _good_ thing to space out. At least you two know I'm not going insane."

They chuckled, Justin speaking up, "I don't really think those correspond that well."

"'Correspond' my ass, Justin. Just focus on making out with Liv whenever I'm not around," She joked at the two infront of her. They both turned a bright shade of red, both of them giving Taiga a sheepish look.

"Quiet, Taiga, you're laughing now but when you find your beau you'll understand," Liv turned to Justin with glossy eyes. Staring into eachother's eyes adoringly Taiga sighed, shaking her head with a smile.

"Liv you know I'm not really up to date anyone right now..." She bit her lip as the memories of her break-up a couple months back flooded back into her mind. A painful pang hit her heart as she recalled the last words her and her high school boyfriend, Simon, had.

* * *

 _"Tai please! Just give me one more chance!" He pleaded, grabbing her hand as she attempted to walk away._

 _She whipped her head to him, eyes gleaming with tears and pain, "Why?! You've done this almost 3 times already Simon! THREE TIMES!"_

 _"I know and I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, Tai!" He pried even more but she couldn't even look at him. All the rage and sadness in her heart weighed down and she knew that she couldn't keep living like this. She couldn't continue on loving someone who obviously didn't love her eventhough he says so._

 _Biting her lip, she looks up at him, "How can you say that? How can you say you didn't mean to hurt me? So you just happen to sleep with another girl AGAIN?"_

 _"Well no, but-"_

 _"But what? There's no good side to any of this. You don't love me. You never did. I should've dropped you from the first time you went on that weekend long 'trip' with Kristi and 'somehow' ended up getting caught kissing her," She spat at him, snatching her hand away from him and making her way to her car._

 _"Tai! Don't do this. Please. I'm begging you," He got onto his knees once more gripping one of her hands. "I-I know I've been an asshole for doing this but what about all our good times the past 5 years? Remember? Graduation, prom, our trip to Hawaii for senior year..."_

 _She felt her stomach be filled with nausea as she turns to him, reminiscing those good memories he just listed. Five years...five long years...Is she ready to throw all that away? A part of her wanted to hug him and say she forgives him but deep down she knew that this wasn't love. This wasn't healthy. This wasn't **for her**. Tears flowed down her face as she slowly removed her hand from his._

 _"I'm sorry, Simon. We can't be together anymore. I can't...I can't keep getting hurt..." She choked back a sob and struggled to let the words out. It was dead silent for a minute until she heard Simon sigh, a tear falling down his eye._

 _"You're right. I'm sorry for everything, Taiga. I hope you find everything you want in life," He said emotionless and turned around, walking away._

 _By that time Taiga had tears already soaking her cheeks and she held onto her car for support, crouching down onto the ground. She sobbed out not only the heartbreak inflicted onto her right now but also all the pain and agony she had been holding in for the past 5 years. In between her hiccups, she looked where Simon had walked away to, whispering, "I'm sorry..."_

* * *

Taiga turned to the window beside her, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes as the same dull pain arose in her. It had gotten better the last couple months but there were still moments when it felt like she relived the break-up over and over again. At the same time, she has never felt more happy and carefree the last couple of months of being single. She felt a warm hand be placed above her clenched fist on the table. She smiled at Liv who returned a sympathetic one back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to remind you of him," Liv had a guilty expression on her face.

Taiga shook her head and smiled, "It's in the past already and I know you're only trying to make me happy, Liv, but when I find the right guy I'll know."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely, positively," Taiga nodded curtly.

"Atta girl," Justin patted Taiga's arm before turning to the food vendors around them, "Now enough of this sappy, sad stuff. I'm up for a burger, who's with?"

"Aye!" Taiga and Liv raised their hands at the same time.

"Well then what are we just sitting our fat asses down here for? Let's go!" Justin dragged the two girls from their seats and into a line.

* * *

Taiga packed up her remaining school supplies as she exited the lecture hall.

"Ms. Nighthale, may I have a word with you?" Professor Jenkins took his glasses off and waited at his desk.

Slightly confused, she walked over to him with a polite smile, "Yes, Professor Jenkins?"

"Now now you look rather flustered and nervous. Relax, it isn't bad news," He joked with her, noticing her red face and the tense stance she was holding.

She gave a sheepish smile but was relieved that it wasn't anything rash, "Sorry, I'm just on the edge. Finals and all."

"It all okay. I'm just here to...compliment you on your creative writing essay. I was very much impressed by how you incorporated science fiction, action and romance all together in one essay," He raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Oh, thank you, professor. I sort of got some of the ideas from...uh..." She faltered for a second, remembering how her sources revolved around the battle of Chicago with the 'aliens'. "I got it from James Cameron's: 'Aliens' uh...it was a great film and yeah..."

He chuckled, shaking his head and giving her a look that said a lot in her case. "Ms. Nighthale, I was very aware of the Battle of Chicago a couple years back and I'm not going to as so fail you for being inspired by the idea."

"You got me," She raised her hands up and laughed but then became somber. In deep thought, she stared at her professor. "Do...do you believe they were real? The robots I mean or was it all just a..." She gestured her hands around her, "...government problem?"

He puckered his lip, analyzing what she had just asked him and sat back in his seat. He intertwined his fingers together and cocked an eyebrow at her, "Maybe, maybe not but what do _you_ think, Taiga?"

Frowning, she thought about it for a moment. She had always been fascinated by the whole topic on the aliens due to the fact her mother was Sam Witwicky's cousin so in a way she was connected to it. Then again, she hadn't spoken to Uncle Sam in two years and the last time they had spoken he was working happily at D.C. with his girlfriend Carly. Her mom always said that he was in the battle but he never knew or saw any aliens but at the same time it felt like there was always something missing in the stories about Chicago, like there was a big hole in the middle of what truly did happen. At the end, Taiga shrugged, not really wanting to announce 'yes!' to her professor but at the same time not doubting the idea altogether.

"I guess someday maybe we'll find out," He closed his binder and stood up, gathering his belongings. "Get some rest, Taiga. You've worked hard in this class for the past two weeks."

"I mean my grade kinda depends on it," She snorted, running a hand through her hair. "Thanks again, Professor."

"It's no problem, you have a safe night now."

"You too..." She nodded, trailing off in her answer as she headed out of the doors. Around twilight time, it had already started getting dark around UCLA when she left the building but the air still pretty warm. Taking a deep breath, she tugged the other strap onto her shoulder and headed toward the front of the student union. She saw Liv already in Justin's car waving at her with a bright smile.

"Tai! Come on, you slow ass! We're going to get some smoothies!" Justin announced to Taiga from the driver's seat.

"Coming, you demanding buttheads!" She joked, hopping into the back seat. In the front, Liv swindled the radio knob until she had stopped at a station. Taiga heard the quiet conversation of her friends as well as the soft indie music coming from the stereo. It had been a tiring two weeks of prepping and taking finals that she only now noticed the amount of exhaustion her body was experiencing.

 _'Coffee isn't forever,'_ She thought to herself with a smug smile. It was five minutes into driving through the highway and Taiga had begun dozing off from the car vibration until a ground-rumbling boom awakened her.

"Oh my god!" She heard Liv shriek.

Whipping up she turned and saw the city from a couple miles away emit an eye-blinding explosion from one of the buildings.

What the hell was that?


	2. Intro: Part 2

**A/n: Bonjour! I hope everyone liked the first intro and is willing to read this second one!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the whole Sam Witwicky plot but I do own Taiga, her friends and obviously a bit of the plot for this one. Hope everyone likes it!**

* * *

Intro Part Two: The Attack on Los Angeles

Taiga's face contorted into horror as she saw half of the building collapse into an enormous smoke of debris. In the front, Liv was in full hysterics while Justin was just attempting to keep his calm and swerve at all of the cars infront of them.

"Justin watch out!"

A dark-charcoal figure came up beside them, Taiga filling with tremor as she caught sight of the structure. It was them. It was the robots from Chicago, Egypt, and Mission City. They were real and lord and behold right infront of her face now but rather than feeling happiness in the discovery, something ran cold in her veins. It all happened so quick as the robot beside them had clutched onto the vehicle from below and carelessly flung them to the side of the freeway. As if it just needed to dust us off the side like you'd do with a rock you see on the sidewalks. The three of them shrieked as the car tumbled over the ledge along with some others, Taiga feeling air for a brief minute. It was almost all in slow motion as they fell 20 feet below the freeway ramp. She heard the screams of her two best friends, catching ahold of Liv in tears while Justin just looked utterly terrified but Taiga, just felt the air in her lungs being sucked out of her as window shards flew around her and then...

Black.

* * *

 _Lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub_

 _1..._

 _2..._

 _3..._

 _4..._

 _5..._

Taiga counted the amount of time she heard the buildings around her explode. Minutes pass until she felt the musky air fill her nose, the smell of blood and burning bodies being identified. She tried to recall what had happened just moments prior.

 _'The aliens were real...the explosion...Liv...Justin...the car...THE FALL'_

A light switch flicked in her head and her eyes snapped open, hyperventilating, her lungs desperate for air. Moving an inch to see where her body would emit the most pain, she groaned as she felt her stomach clench and sting from the movement. Using all the energy she had left, she glanced down to the location where it came from and nearly threw up from the sight. A shard of glass was splintered into the right side of her stomach, about five inches of it protruding out with blood staining all over it.

"Oh god...oh god..." She whimpered, reaching a shaky hand to touch it. However, the minute her fingers grazed on it to shift it slightly it felt like someone was burning her from the inside and out. Yelping, she pulled her hand back and laid her head back down as tears flowed down the side of her face. Taiga had two options, lay here and die from bleeding to death or get up and try to find help. Either way is a death wish in all honesty but at least the second choice she would die trying.

 _'This is going to hurt like a bitch'._

Taking a deep breath, Taiga reached back to the shard and slowly began tugging it out. Barely even pulling a centimeter she had begun screaming in agony, her body begging her to quit but she won't just give up. Not now. Her friends need her, her family needed her, _she_ needed herself to _live_. She let out a slew of curses as she commanded her hand to continue the torture she was inflicting herself.

 _'Just like a bandage, Tai,'_ She shut her eyes close and braced herself. Her palms were already bleeding from gripping the shard until she held on tightly, quickly dislodging the entire glass from her, the pain so immense her entire body tensed up but felt a sense of relief when the foreign object came out. Taiga threw the glass beside her, twitching slightly as she placed a hand over the area which was surprisingly not bleeding as much as she expected.

"L-Liv? Justin?" She called out to them shakily, feeling a slight panic wash over her when no response came. Arching her head up, her eyes came into focus a dark-haired person laying lifeless under the car she was thrown out of earlier. "No...no no no no NO!"

Taiga yelped as she pushed herself up but falling right down when she placed her left hand on the ground. She only now noticed how unnatural her left arm's forearm bone was structured and a purple bruise forming all over the skin above it. Broken. Her attention went back to the body as she pushed herself up with her good arm and used her legs as the main leverage. Legs wobbling as she stood up, she staggered over to the wrecked car with a sob coming out of her mouth.

"Justin...Justin, no, wake up please!" She shook the boy's shoulder. "Justin wake up dammit! Fucking wake up!"

Nothing.

"Justin...no..." She sniffled, placing her forehead down onto his head as more tears fell. All the while, her heart just broke into tiny pieces, even more than the break up with Simon. Her best friend since middle school was now here in front of her. Dead. At only eighteen. He had his whole life ahead of him, he had dreams of becoming a doctor and now, all that is gone. What came rushing into her mind at the end was how would his parents react. Taiga had known them for so long, having to tell them that their son was dead was something she would never forget. "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Bradford."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

An all too familiar voice was heard by Taiga and she raised her head up toward the chaotic city just ahead of her. She was so caught up in her own injuries and Justin that she didn't see all the people running as far away as they could from the city. Some on the ground praying and some trying to tend to others wounded. Police and ambulance cars all around her, rushing into the city.

"Liv?" Her voice was quiet but she knew her actions would be loud soon enough. "LIV!"

Taiga got up and began hobbling as fast as she could into the city, ignoring the seething pain from her stomach and tired legs. She wouldn't lose another friend, no, she _can't_. But just a couple feet away from the entrance of the city, something big landed right infront her that caused her to pale.

"Die puny insects!" A robot shot a vaporizing gun at a group of people, their flesh turning to dust and clothes flying around.

Taiga gasped, launching herself just in time behind an abandoned car to avoid being spotted. Crying out in pain, she held her stomach tighter and attempted to control her rapid breathing from both the adrenaline and fear coursing through her veins. She prayed that the bot wouldn't see her and pressed herself against the side of the car, holding her breath as it passed by her. She gasped when another shot had hit it, a tank coming from where she had just come from and right against the dreaded alien. Noticing its distraction with the tank, Taiga took it as a good sign to run for it. She sucked in a gulp of air, sprinting from the car and into the city. Her legs screamed in tiredness and pain as she pumped them harder, her mind set onto finding Liv before...before...something happens. A thick fog of smoke surrounded her, many of the buildings around her were engulfed in flames, citizens crashing into her as they were eager to escape the wrath of those fiendish robots. Helplessly weaving her way through the crowd, she scanned all the faces around her for a familiar ash blonde head.

"Liv?!" She called out around her but no reply. Suddenly, a middle-aged woman came up to her with a face mixed with shock and pity.

"Child! You must go, it isn't safe here!" The woman gripped Taiga's arms as Taiga just stared at her, anger twisting into her features.

"No! My best friend is still in here- let me go!" Taiga struggled against the woman's vice grip as she already was beginning to be dragged away to the exit of the city. "Stop!"

"Quit squirming, child! We must leave!"

"Fucking get your hands off of me!" Taiga bellowed, snatching her arm with all of her power from the woman. Turning around, the woman shook her head at Taiga.

"You don't understand what these things can do to you," The woman lowly stated, a serious and dark look on her face.

"And you can?"

Opening her mouth, the woman was cut off when a girl came crashing into Taiga with a tight hug.

"Liv? Oh my god you're okay!" Taiga exclaimed, returning the hug with a relieved sigh. Pulling back she saw Liv scratched up and blood trailing down her hairline.

"Yeah...I am..." She quietly replied, her nose and cheeks reddening as she clenched her jaw. Taiga realizing she must've seen Justin already gave her another hug, shushing as Liv sobs into her shoulder. "He's gone, Tai, he's gone..."

"I know, Liv, I know. I'm so so sorry," Taiga whispered to her.

The precious moment was interrupted when they felt the ground shake. Taiga caught sight of a robot landing just a couple blocks ahead of them, Liv and the woman turning to the same direction Taiga was gawking at.

"W-we must go! Come!" The woman started running out of the city.

Taiga and Liv took eachother's hands and trailed closely behind the woman. It felt like hours that they were running until they came upon a lonely house a couple miles from the city. Taiga's ears relaxed as all she heard was quiet and crickets chirping in the night around her but the faded noise of blasts still present in the distance. Entering in, the small shack-like home, she saw a cozy living room with floral sofas and another room that led to the kitchen.

"Sit, sit, you two must be exhausted," The woman began rummaging into her kitchen, pulling out a tea kettle and boiling some water in it.

Taiga took a step but Liv held her back, turning to her, Liv's brows were furrowed, "You trust this woman? She could be some serial killer, Tai."

"Liv-"

"Don't worry, blondie. The only thing capable of killing you right now are those things outside," The woman came in, Liv and Taiga pursing their lips.

Taiga glanced at Liv before leaving her grasp and sat on the sofa, Liv following soon after but still very wary of her surroundings. The woman lit up the fireplace before going into the kitchen and bringing out some cups that were smoking. Sitting on the chair across from them, Taiga bit her lip as the silence ate her alive and the woman sipped on her tea.

"Charlotte, Charlotte Mearing," The woman introduced herself.

"Taiga and...Liv," Taiga said, gesturing to her and Liv who had her head casted down.

Silent again but Taiga was itching to ask something that had been biting into head ever since she had met Charlotte.

"Did you know?" Taiga finally asking.

Charlotte halted sipping the tea and placed it on the coffee table in between them. She gave the two girls an apathetic expression, "Yes."

"So then you know how to stop this?" Liv questioned, slight venom dripping in her voice as she glared icily at Charlotte.

"Liv..." Taiga placed a hand on Liv's arm but was it was just shrugged off. Liv got up and walked over to the staircase, sitting on a step and staring out at the night light through the window beside the door. Taiga knew all too well she was just trying to cope with Justin and felt as if her probing right now wasn't the best idea so she just left her be. The house shook for a minute, the three giving eachother worried expressions but was then suddenly back to it's eerie quietness.

Charlotte gulped, Taiga seeing a terrorized look contort her face. Quietly letting out a small sob, she stared up at Taiga, "You don't understand how traumatic and horrifying Chicago was. Even though they came back, there were too many lives already lost. It was already too late."

A wave of curiosity ran through Taiga when she heard that. Looking at Charlotte expectantly, Taiga asked, " _They_ came back? Who are you talking about?"

Charlotte let out a noise that sounded like a rough breath out, leaning closer to Taiga. She gestured Taiga to come closer, "You must find them. The Autobots. They've been in hiding for 5 years now, or so I heard. They can stop this. They can save us."

Taiga's breath hitched when she heard the name. She had heard about them but she never knew that there were good sides and bad sides to an alien race. So far, the bad side is really _really_ winning right now. Why would they go in hiding though? Was someone hunting them? Taiga couldn't believe the new information being thrown at her and just gaped at Charlotte. Right now, she didn't know what she was feeling. Happiness for knowing someone was out there that could save the human race with them but also fear, despair, and that slight feeling on 'what if it doesn't go right?'

"Did you know Sam Witwicky?" Taiga quickly asked. She considered on what she should respond back and maybe going back to the roots would be the answer to all of these questions swirling in her brain.

Charlotte sighed, nodding, "Yes, he was the boy that the Autobots were extremely close with. He had helped them those last six years in Mission City, Egypt and Chicago. He was not only an ally but very close friend to the 'bots and cared about them deeply."

Well there's Taiga's answer alright. How could have Uncle Sam hid this from her? From the family? A major headache weighed onto her skull from all of the trivia questions she's asking herself but she pried onto the topic more, "How do you know all this?"

Charlotte rose from the couch and went over to a small shelf by the kitchen and pulled out a box that held a medal in it. She placed it on the coffee table in front of Taiga. She took in a heavy breath, smiling at the medal, "I used to be a part of NEST until...until we were shut down. Director actually."

"Why?" Taiga asked.

"Government thought that with the Autobots around...the world would never be safe so...they begun hunting them. For five long years many of the soldiers lost their jobs and when we were raided by officials, the Autobots disappeared. The Decepticons were also quiet that is...until now," Charlotte gazed out at the window pointed toward the city that used to be so vibrant and welcoming.

"How would I be able to find the Autobots?" Taiga asked, Liv giving her an astonished expression from the side. Stomping into the room, Liv pushed at Taiga's shoulder. "What the hell, Liv?"

"'What the hell', you know exactly what the hell, Tai! I _know_ what you're thinking! We are _not_ putting our lives at risk out there to find some robots that we don't even know exist! How can you believe this nutcase too? What if she's lying?" Liv rambled on, fury raging in her eyes.

Taiga began getting heated and clenched her fists, "Well what do you expect us to do, Liv? Wait around while the millions of people die out there?"

"The military can handle this!" Liv retaliated, her voice becoming louder and louder at each word.

"But they can't handle this _alone_!"

Liv suddenly was quieted, processing Taiga's words into her brain. Taiga knew deep down she was right. There was no way the soldiers could hold off these robots forever. The Decepticons were ruthless and no doubt had the upperhand due to their sheer size and alien weaponry. Logically speaking, there is no win or lose, it was just the latter with these bots.

"God, Liv. I know you're hurt and I can understand if you can't do this but I'm going to try as much as I can to find them with or without you. I'm sorry but I'm not about to just let these... these Decepticons win and ruin our world. If you want to sit on your lazy ass while people are out there are dying then be my guest but don't expect me hang around," Taiga spat at Liv's shocked face. She had never spoken to Liv in that way due to their strong bond and friendship but right now, too much had already happened and Liv just sitting around wasn't going to help anything. Hell, if Liv didn't even want to do this for Justin then that's on her but not Taiga. No way in hell.

Liv backed out of her defensive stance and gave Taiga a cold look, "Fine, Taiga, go and get yourself killed. I'm only doing this to protect us but...I guess it's just me."

Taiga opened her mouth to say something but her phone began ringing in her pocket. Pulling it out, her eyes widened, forgetting that her parents were probably at home losing their heads wondering where she was. Clicking the answer button, she sighed, "Mom, mom I know that you're worried-"

 _"Hello Taiga Nighthale, Starscream speaking'."_


	3. Hostage

Chapter One: Hostage

 **Taiga's POV**

My blood ran cold when I heard the venomous, spine-chilling robotic voice speak into the phone. Mustering up all my courage, I replied back, "Who is this?"

 _"Now now child, I have very clear instructions for you"_

I saw Liv and Charlotte's worried expressions but I didn't want to put them in any danger by telling them this. Turning around from them, I spoke into the phone quietly, "I'll be home in 10 minutes."

 _"Good girl, we will be waiting. Say bye you two!"_

I whimpered when I heard my parents voice shouting in the background, "Please don't hurt them."

 _"Don't come back, Tai!"_

 _"You keep away!"_

 _"Idiots not so loud! See you soon, little Taiga."_

I was hung up on and I turned back to Liv and Charlotte. Giving them the most reassuring smile I could but deep down I was terrified. Not for me, but for my parents. What could they possibly be needing my parents for? A wave of nausea puddled in my stomach as this was all leading to a very very bad idea. Something was wrong and I have to be quick enough before it happens. "That was my mom, she wants me home now."

"Wait, let me tend your wound first!" Charlotte asserted, pointing at my blood stained shirt.

Damn, after all of the events that were going on I completely forgot the fact an eight-inch piece of glass was sticking out from my gut just an hour ago. I nodded and set Charlotte to work, wrapping my waist with bandages and helping Liv with her head injury. She also put a make-do cast around my left arm after a horrible session of pop-and-place with the bones.

"I guess...we should go," I gave a soft smile at her. "And thank you for the bandages and letting us stay here."

"Of course and your families must be worried sick about you two. Come on, we can take my car," Charlotte insisted and put her tea down before grabbing her car keys.

I was about to follow but Liv pulled me to the side, concern in her eyes, "Taiga, what's wrong. I know when there's something up."

"Liv, obviously that's not what your concern is after our little conversation. Just let me be alone first and go home, be safe with your family," I said, pulling my arm from her and walking away without sparing another glance nor word. It hurt knowing me and Liv weren't on the same team in this but at the same time I could see why she would be worried. Her boyfriend of 3 years just died right in front of her but I'm sure Justin would've wanted us to make things right when we can. I'm just living up to it.

"Taiga, wait! Taiga!"

I ignored Liv's calls and just made my way into Charlotte's car, sliding into the front seat.

* * *

Charlotte parked in front of my house after we stopped by Liv's home and I stared at it. The lights were all turned off and I can just pretend I'm going home from school but...that wasn't the case this time. I felt queasy and uneasy as I gripped the door handle and Charlotte placed a hand over mine that was on the console.

"Child, do what you have to do. I am not forcing you to look for the Autobots but a good way to start would be the NEST building. It's broken down but you may be able to scour something that'll help you," She explained to me, handing me a piece of paper. I looked at the paper and saw an address on it.

Taking a deep breath, I nodded, "Thank you, Charlotte. But...what will happen to you?"

She laughed quietly, shaking her absurdly, "Kid, I will be just fine as long as I know there is hope. That there is someone fighting to give the _world_ hope."

I smiled at her and sighed, taking a look at my house. Better now than never. Getting out of the car, I heard Charlotte drive off in the distance before heading up my front porch. The world suddenly felt so much more colder and my hand began shaking slightly as I reached for the door knob. Opening it, I was greeted with the smell of diesel hitting my nose and darkness eating me from all around. Heartbeat palpitating and my tight-throat breathing was all I heard but I continued on, walking into the living.

"M-mom? Dad?"

I walked deeper into the room but stepped on something that made a ripple noise that you'd usually hear when walking through water. Wide-eyed and holding my breath, I casted my eyes down to the source.

My world stopped.

It felt like someone just ripped my soul and heart straight out of my chest and threw it into the flames. The bots, Justin, all left my mind as well as my hope, encouragement, and happiness. My life was sucked straight from me from the image I was seeing right now. I fell on my knees, shrieking at the sight and from my pain. There in front of me, my mother and father laid in a puddle of blood, face down and not responding. The room filled with wails as I put my hands on their back, sobbing and not even allowing myself to breathe in between. A growl escaped my lips and I got up with rage and fury in my eyes, "Fucking show yourself!"

In the midst of my screams I didn't hear the door open behind me and felt a presence on my back me. Craning my head behind me, I saw a tall figure with red glowing eyes and I gasped as it covered my head with a bag. Squirming in its grip, the bag tightened around my face and my hands clawed at my captor's. The air was decreasing gradually from my lungs and slowly, I began losing consciousness until...all was quiet and my body went limp.

* * *

My gray eyes drifted open and all I saw was a blurry vision of a ceiling. I groaned, shifting slightly but a pair of arms tightened around me almost as if it were trying to constrict my small body. What happened? All I remember was seeing my parents...dead...and then a figure. Oh god, where the hell was I? Feeling paranoid, I forced myself to focus my eyes correctly and a dark ceiling with pipes running below it came into view. Attempting to move a body part, I felt something heavy on my left foot that disabled me to even lift it an inch. There were also handcuffs attached on my wrists that made damn sure I couldn't have any chance in escaping even if I tried.

"You won't even be able to take a step so don't even think about it," The person who was carrying me informed.

My breathing labored as I took in the person's feature. It was a man who looked to be in his late thirties, black hair slicked back as his sideburns went down his jawline to create a shadow around his chin. He sported a black tight t-shirt and on his left arm I saw a type of wrap tattoo around his bicep. I gulped, knowing I wouldn't stand a chance in getting out of here, let alone out of his arms due to the rather muscular shape he had. The guy could snap me like a twig within a millisecond! Especially since I was a tiny 4'11 girl with a petite frame, it was an easy task no doubt for him. My head lolled onto his arm, it feeling heavy again as I suddenly felt sick from the memory of Justin and my parents.

"Why me..." I mumbled, closing my eyes and not expecting an answer back.

The guy chuckled. With such a light-hearted response, it caused me to feel rather uncomfortable more than usual. Actually scratch that, more than _anything_. I knew behind that laugh was something darker, malicious, and hungry for power. I just felt it. He looked down at me, "Ah so the pet finally speaks."

Pet?

That didn't cross my thought though as much as the red eyes that now was directed to me. The hair on the back of my neck rose when I recalled the last thing I saw back at my house when I got sacked. I tried my hardest to push away from him but his hands clamped my waist, locking me in his arms. Yelping from how tight his hold was, his eyes grew dark and he came close to me. His breath smelled of diesel and gas but I couldn't even move an inch back to the amount of strength he was putting on my ribs. They felt like if he squeezed even more they could just break.

"Don't make me have to kill you, girl. My master would like a word with you and if you cooperate all things will end well," He purred, trailing a finger down my cheek which was stained with tears. "Aw don't cry, I promise we won't hurt you...too much."

A sickening pit fell to the bottom of my stomach at each step he took. After almost thirty minutes, the tight arms around my waist loosened and he placed me onto the ground carelessly. Swaying slightly, I finally was able to take in my unknown surroundings. It almost was similar to the tunnels underground, there were pipes all above me and beside me, some leaking with steam. The ground was a crate-like metal of some sort that creaked under my weight. While inspecting the floor, I saw my ankle was cuffed and the chain attached to it had a block of metal at the end. That would explain the heavy weight earlier that I felt. Looking at the cuff, my breath caught in my throat as I saw the skin under it had swelled up, rusts of blood surrounding the damn thing. That's going to hurt when it's taken off. _If_ it's taken off.

A knock startled me but only found the man who had been carrying me earlier had banged on the metal door before us. Not wanting to create eye contact, I observed him from the side and was utterly terrified at how tall he actually was. Around 6'2 and heavily muscled, my theories earlier were correct. This guy would no doubt be able to kill me within seconds if he had the chance to. I heard him speak to someone through a small window in the door, a language I couldn't even comprehend was from this planet.

"Come on, you," He grasped my arm, dragging me beside him and into the room.

The scent inside made my head hurt and it was comparably similar to if I was repeatedly inhaling the smell of coins. What really caught my eye however was the menacing and gruel-looking robot that sat upon a seat just a couple feet from us. There were similar bots surrounding him and us but with different facial structures. They were sharp and just outright yelled "killer" towards me. I bit my lip, fiddling with my fingers that were now becoming moist from my heart rate shooting through the roof. It felt like I couldn't breathe and wanted to collapse on the ground, my legs feeling like jelly right now. Hell if I had drank tons of water earlier, I'd probably be pissing myself as well.

"Ah, Starscream you're back with your mission," The robot smiled maliciously.

It sent shivers down my spine but I tried my best to keep my stance strong and tolerant. The guy, who I guess was named Starscream, shoved me forward. I grunted, stumbling a couple steps forward towards the other robot's throne.

"Yes, Lord Megatron and it was rather an easy task unlike the Witwicky boy before," Starscream explained, my attention perking up at Uncle Sam's name.

"That pesky fleshling will soon repay for what he's done. Prime can't hide forever and nor can he," The robot, Megatron, clenched his clawed hand.

"Yes, Lord Megatron, soon we will arise and all those Autobot scums can forever perish. Master, shall we use the girl for information?"

My eyes snapped up, red meeting gray as I heard a deep chuckle from Megatron. Oh god, please no. He gestured a finger at me, "Come here, girl."

Mustering up all the courage I had left, I steadied my body and took a couple slow steps forward to him. He leaned over and ran a sharp finger down my jawline and under my cheek to raise my head up towards him.

"For a human femme she is rather a pretty one, don't you think so, Starscream?"

"Yes, Master, however she reminds me much of a small shrimp don't you say?" Starscream sneered, the obvious insult directed towards my height and tiny frame.

"Yes, she is rather puny compared to some of the femmes I've seen but..." He gave me a spine-chilling smile, "...easier to overtake."

My body shivered from what he said 'easier to overtake' and it made me wonder how much women he'd actually captured before me. Let alone what had _happened_ to them in the meantime. All I knew was that I was a tiny chicken to even _breathe_ right now without angering this metal Neanderthal in front of me and I just had to keep my mouth shut until the right time to act.

"Very true, Master, but we must not forget the reason why we have her," Starscream chortled darkly.

"Ah yes, my apologies for making our guest confused. Girl, are you aware of a boy named Samuel Witwicky?"

My breath caught in my throat at the name of Uncle Sam, my heart racing while my mind swirled at the decision on whether or not to provide information about Uncle Sam or not. There were two paths I had a choice to make and neither of them seemed appealing. Die if I didn't give them an answer or live but risk the life of another. I may be the biggest coward I know but I knew if it ever came to risking my life to save someone, I would always choose to sacrifice myself. It seemed like the best way to go even if it were going to hurt tons.

I attempted to steady my breathing and quietly replied, "No, sir."

"Ah, for a small girl you seem to have big lies in you," Starscream growled.

I twitched, wanting to sprint as fast as I could away from him. Away from this place. I kept my stand though and just stared at the ground, hoping he didn't press any further on my response.

"Silence insect!" Megatron snarled at Starscream, causing him to jump back with apparent terror in his optics.

Spluttering out in astonishment, Starscream apologized, "My apologies, Master."

"Girl," His voice boomed and echoed from the amount of metal around us, making me yelp and jump as well, "I know you are related to the boy. So make this easier on all of us...on yourself."

I knawed at my lip, forcing every thought that entered my head to give up Uncle Sam out of my thoughts. Squinting my eyes shut, I felt the warm tears bubbling on my lower lid when I did and felt my face heat up in fear.

"Aw, I think we made the little girl cry, Starscream," Megatron cooed sarcastically to me.

The entire room erupted with laughter, even with the other robots that were just sitting around beforehand had joined in the fit. The humiliation filled through my already tomato-colored cheeks but also fear rattled my body. I was about to break. I bit my lip as hard as I could and just exploded out to Megatron, tears rolling down my eyes.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS! He stopped talking to my family almost two years ago a-and we haven't heard from him since! He...he may be in D.C. with...Carly," I explained breathlessly, the room suddenly silent enough to hear a pin drop.

Megtatron thought deeply for a minute, shaking his head in frustration, "Starscream, have you checked the location?"

"Yes, Master, but he wasn't there..." Starscream explained, a wave of relief running through my body. I knew Uncle Sam wouldn't be that stupid to just wait around there. He knew they were coming too. That's why they asked me because they had already run out of ideas on where to search.

"I-I'm t-telling the truth," I hiccupped, Megatron frowning at the sound and glancing at Starscream.

"So it seems, this doesn't mean however you're free to go. You can be of some use to us," He gave a devious smirk that made everything in my stomach drop.

He wasn't letting me go. I'm stuck regardless of what I tell them and what I don't. God, how can I be so stupid to believe I would be free after this conversation? After I gave them what they wanted? Now, I'm stuck as some servant to these things and no doubt am just awaiting for death itself by staying here. At least it gave me a chance to be alone and figure out exactly _how_ I had to get out of here. Fast. "Take her to the basement along with the other prisoners."

Starscream smiled at me, gripping my arm once more and dragging me away. I did no action to try and resist because it would cause more consequences rather than benefits in my case. Not only that but I was drained mentally and physically from the past night and day. One minute I was just leaving college to get some drinks with my friends, now one of them is dead while the other is out there somewhere and we didn't even leave off in good terms. I was now also imprisoned by these demonic robots that had murdered my mother and father after being insulted and manhandled on behalf of their leader. That left me nothing except the yearning to collapse and sleep forever. Maybe when I woke up everything would be alright. Mom and dad would still be alive, Justin and Liv were okay and no robots except for the ones you see in movies.

How _pathetic_.

Silent and obedient, I was led down a couple flights of stairs. The smoke around me made it extremely hard to breathe, let alone the humidity adding in making my long hair frizz up. It was disgusting how I felt both inside and out but my mouth was locked shut. Almost as if I _couldn't_ say another word. I was scared and it was the feeling that was making me once again hold back from what I truly wanted to do. Just like all those times in class I knew the answers but never even raised my hand because I was _scared_. No wonder mom and dad never said they were proud of me. Even in graduation or the college acceptance, they could tell I was just staying within my comfort zone rather than 'putting myself out there' like Liv and Justin. Liv was on the swim and basketball team while Justin was in the debate team. Both something my anxiety levels would go berserk in at any time. It made me feel like a complete loser when I'd just go into my room to read or write, knowing I couldn't be the daughter they wanted...now...they're both _gone_.

I choked back a sob hoping Starscream wouldn't hear but I saw him glance to his side at me. He shook his head in disbelief, "Crying isn't going to make anything better, girl."

Overall that just made the tears run down even more after he said that. Luckily he didn't nag at it anymore and just continued leading me to a hallway with multiple metal doors on it. Not even bars like I was expecting a normal prison would have. It was almost like an underground factory that just had metal doors with a small window in them to see out of. I don't know whether I should be happy from being out of view from other people or afraid due to how enclosed it actually was.

"Wait here," Starscream ordered.

I stood still as he went over to talk to a man sitting at the far end of the hallway. It wasn't too loud in the hallway but I could hear the noise of metal grinding as well as small cat calls out of the windows from some people.

"What do you mean there's no more space?!" I jumped at Starscream's exasperation. I saw the man rolling his eyes and continued the conversation with Starscream, the man jabbing his thumb on a door behind him. "Okay, okay. That'll have to do for now. Lord Megatron won't be happy but at least she's locked up."

My ears strained to hear more of the conversation but Starscream was already heading back to me. Once again getting a nice yank from my arm and towing me toward the door the man pointed to earlier. Gosh, by the end of this day my limb was surely going to detach from the amount of times Starscream had pulled onto it today. I could tell from the corner of my eye it had already bruised to form the shape of fingers but I was grateful he wasn't grabbing my casted arm too. Once entering through the door, my ears rang at the immense sounds of what sounded like echoing pipes smashing against eachother. The voices were a lot louder now and the doors I once saw from the other hallways were no more. Instead, it presented the true envision of what I expected a prison to look like. The prisoners however were a little different.

"T...the...Auto..." I whispered, Starscream catching it and rewarding me with a sinister smirk.

"Ah, so you know these foolish pieces of tin," Starscream chuckled.

I ignored it though and just stared in awe at the robots sulking on the ground behind the bars. They were _huge_ , but not as big as Megatron from what I could make out of. On the cell to my left was a neon yellowish-green robot, he was tinkering on what appears to be scraps of live-wired metal and in deep thought but I could see the defeat written on his focused eyes. These robots however didn't give off the same malice that those Decepticons had from earlier and their facial structures were a lot more round and smooth. Almost people-friendly as I'd call it. On my right was a charcoal-colored robot almost the same size as the neon one except this one was tampering in what seemed like cannons and weapons. He glanced up, catching me staring at him. I gasped but thankfully he just grunted and returned to his ministrations. What couldn't be avoided from my thoughts was when I saw his eyes, he was tough on the outside but just like the neon one. I saw pain...betrayal. And once more, it sent the same wave of sympathy and sadness through my body when I did see it. Beside the charcoal robot's cell was another one that held two this time, one was green and the other red but both of them were smaller than the first two I saw. They were clutching on the bars attempting to call out to Starscream in desperation but was ruefully ignored. Across them in the middle was a bot smaller than the neon and charcoal one but a bit bigger than the twins, he had strings of blue 'hair' on the sides of his helm which gave him a more 'older' appearance as his eyes were designed to look like spectacles of an old man. He was obviously the elder in this prison. He stayed at the corner, giving paranoid and fearful looks to Starscream but I saw his mouth moving as if he were muttering nonsense to himself. At the far right corner I saw a silver robot a bit smaller with sharp facial features along with wheels as his feet.

"Oh, look who decided to show his asshole self in here," The silver one chuckled tauntingly, Starscream returning it with a growl.

"Oh, Sideswipe, wouldn't want Lord Megatron to be hunting down the dear old brother shall we? What was his name? Sunstreaker?" Starscream sneered, Sideswipe's face morphing into realization before turning back around with a frown. He sat down, mumbling in frustration while Starscream just looked please. I wanted to rip those wires all over his face right off for blackmailing someone like that. Let alone a relative. That thought sent a painful pang at the memory of my parents again. I _hated_ these bots, the Decepticons. They took my world away from me so if I ever had the chance...I would take the world away from them. "Buzz, buzz little Bee. You have a visitor for tonight."

* * *

 **A/n: So in this AU Ironhide is still alive even though he was killed in DoTM, I just thought he would be a good addition in aiding Bee and Taiga for the future chapters not only physically but emotionally :) along with Que!**

 **I have the next chapter all written up but it'd be nice to see some reviews! Thanks guys!**


End file.
